Object detection has been employed to identify the position and size of human faces in digital images. Face detection is a specific type of object detection. Other types of object detection can include, for example, people and vehicles. Face detection algorithms often divide each image into individual features. The features are then classified as being a face or part of a face based on a comparison to a database of facial features. For example, the database of facial features may include data that represents typical images of eyes, noses, and mouths.
Once detected, a computing system can then perform operations on the faces in the images. For example, the computing system can copy a face and place the copied face onto a new background image. In another example, the computing system can blur a face of a person in an image to protect the identity of the person.